New CatBadboy in town(fruits basket)
by fanficgirl85
Summary: Just when the others gave up on Amu and Ikuto is about to make a move, another certain cat boy is thrown into the mix...find out what happens when Kyo Soma, appears! ( It is the same as the other two versions, i just put it in this catagory so that more people can see it)
1. Chapter 1

AMUS POV

i was just sitting there relaxing, when i heard someone jump onto my balcony, they had cat ears so assumed it was ikuto. Untill i saw he had firey red, orange hair i tried to scream, but he covered my mouth, was i going to die? i was so scared, but then i heard a noise and saw two cat like humans fighting. ikuto had luckily pinned the intruder to the ground.

"who the hell are you, and why have you got cat ears" ikuto demanded.

"i'm kyo, kyo soma, the girl i loved was taken by that damn rat, that stupid prince thinking he could do a sly move and steal my girl" Kyo introduced.

"i hear you bro, Kiddy king tried to steal my strawberry, by the way im Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Ikuto smirked looking at his new friend.

" I I Ikuto, stop with all that nonsense, i don't even like Tadase Kun anymore, so don't tease him" I confessed

"what how come?" Ikuto questioned

"well to be honest...this better stay here okay...well i sorta feel like a lesbian tadagays to much like a chick" I giggled

"tadagay hahaha the heck, why didn't i think of that" Ikuto cracked up laughing.

"umm, guys? do you know where i can stay for tonight?" Kyo asked

"you could stay at my place, i mean Ikuto has done it before so why not" I cheered.

but she accidently tripped and kyo caught her, revealing his cat form.

After that little incident Kyo explained the sohma family curse, and Amu told him about the shugo chara's aswell and suprisingly he could see them.

(each member of the family, takes on a zodiac animal when hugged by a member of the opposite sex. The cat was leftout at the banquet and was given an even worse curse, when kyo's bracelet is removed he turns into a monster. The cat was always leftout and hated, and was not included in the zodiac, this is because when the God decided to hold a banquet in honour of them the rat tricked the cat into comming a day late. Although, if somehow the cat beats the rat, it will be included and the curse will be broken) A/N do not own- in fruits basket tohru loving kyo breaks the curse, due to the fact the yuki (the rat) wanted her aswell. oh and i am not very good at explaining the curse, you might want to read about i yourself

NOONE POV

"i don't understand, why can he see them?" Amu asked.

"well maybe he it is because he will have one in the future, right strawberry" Ikuto explained smirking.

"oh haha pink hair thats funny, strawberry haha" Kyo laughed

"oh ofcourse o o orange juice" Amu shot back.

"wow thats original, but its unfair that Ikuto doesn't have one, dontcha think Amu?" Kyo stated

"hmm, true i know! i know, blueberry!, we can call Ikuto Blueberry," Amu exclaimed joyfully.

"hmm Amu, don't you think that it is a little too early for pet names, i know you love me and all but still" Ikuto smirked.

"shut up idiot! so your both staying right, so umm theirs the floor you two can sleep goodnight!" Amu sung darting off into her bed.

After an hour, when kyo was sure Amu was asleep he started talking to Ikuto.

"you love her dont you" Kyo asked

"yeah, but i always tease her, she will never believe" Ikuto stated bluntly

"oh come on bro, she will, i am going to help you confess alright!" kyo stated.

"yeah okay fine, but about school, you would be in my grade, ill take you tommorow okay"

"yeah thankyou, its nice to have another cat around here, i don't fit in at home, that damn prince yuki is loved but not me"

"haha, it is nice to have one of your own isn't it. But theres only room for one cat here and thats me" Ikuto smirked

"what? But i" muttered Kyo

"ahah, im joking, but don't worry, the only person i love to tease is Amu, i am feeling sleepy goodnight" ikuto smiled, as they both fell asleep.

IN THE MORNING

AMUS POV

awww both of the guys looked so cute and cat like, and for once Ikuto is not in my bed, i think we are gonna have one heck of a life now that Kyo's here.

"yo amu, morning strawberry, me and kyo have to leave early, but can you do me a favour and tell TADAGAY i say hi" ikuto smirked putting an emphasis on the "tadagay part"

A/N hey guys, what do you think, read and review thanks :) tell your friends too Xx

also fave and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I forgot to mention age's haha

The guardians are 15 turning 16

The rest (Ikuto, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Utau, etc.) are 17

Kyo's POV

"you really like her don't you" i asked Ikuto

"hmm whatever" he replied back "so if you don't mind asking, why are you here, no offence"

"umm, the reason is because, I need to beat Yuki, there is no way I can ever be stronger than him or smarter, the only way that I can possibly win is in love. But Tohru loves Yuki and not me, although when reading Kyo's diary I learnt that Yuki also loves another, she is from here. He used to admire her when she was younger, but could not get any closer in fear that his fans would hurt her" I explained, trying not to give away too much detail.

"so what is the girls name?" Ikuto asked me.

"oh...umm it never said, it just said something about Yuki going to visit her when she turns 16. So that's why if I can win her heart before they even meet again, I can break the curse and our family will be free," I told him, being careful not to give any hint as to the girls name, which was in actual fact Hinamori Amu. If Ikuto finds out that I am his love rival, I am pretty much doomed!

AFTER SCHOOL

AMU'S POV

"And that my loyal subjects is how I intend to rule the world" I heard Kiseki ramble, God when will they ever learn that we don't care.

So here I am sitting here bored when I could be with Ikuto! Wait no I never said that haha.

My chain of thoughts was broken when I saw Ikuto and Kyo, behind Tadase kun.

"Boo" Ikuto smirked as Tadase jumped 10 feet in the air.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Sohma Kyo? Is that really you, Yuki's cousin" Tadase exclaimed.

"You guys know each other?" Ikuto questioned.

"Yes, indeed we do, his cousin, Sohma Yuki is a part of the society of Princes, I am King Tadase and he is Prince Yuki and together we shall rule the world" and then Tadase broke into a fit of maniac type laughter.

"umm, as much as I hate to break up the reunion, me, strawberry and Sohma have to go" Ikuto glared in cold voice. Before grabbing me and lifting me to the house.

"Ikuto?" we questioned.

"Just go back to your beloved king Kyo, it's obvious who you would prefer to hang out with" he glared.

KYO'S POV

"dude, his my cousins friend not mine, anyway I like it with you" Kyo confessed, which made Ikuto smile a genuine smile.

AT NIGHT

AMU'S POV

"mmm" I mumbled, when I felt a hand gag my mouth "ikmmm"

"shhh, it's me" Ikuto responded

"what, why would you do something like that" I scolded, stamping on his foot.

"well I was just thinking, since Kyo came along me and my little strawberry haven't been alone, so let's go on another night time date" Ikuto smirked, earning a blush from me.

"s sure Ikuto, lets go" I stuttered.

A/N ha, yes I know I am mean for making you guys wait for the date, read and review, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.

Just an important thing, the reason I put the story under three sections is so that more people can read it!

Thanks for reading J

oh and I am starting a new story, called _Trouble with the fangirls_, which will be about how the fangirls try to sabotage are fave couples haha.

Oh and check out my other story called Amu's diary to, I hope you'll have a laugh once again read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N hehe, time for the date**

**Oh and by the way, i was wondering if anyone wanted me to personally notify them when i update? you can tell me on a review or private message. Because it is the holidays i will be updating a lot, so check back every two to three days XD thanks for all the reviews :) Either that or i will be updating every two reviews :) thanks**

**IKUTO'S POV**

**No offence to Kyo or anything but ever since he came me and Amu have not had any time alone. Which is really pissing me off; I know I will take my little strawberry on another night time date.**

**I crept towards her bed, gagged her an jumped off the balcony with her in my arms.**

**"mmm" She mumbled. "ikmmm"**

**Wait did she just try to call me for help hehe, I better let her know that it is me. "shhh, it's me" **

**"what, why would you do something like that" She scolded me, stamping on my foot, which by the way hurt!**

**"well I was just thinking, since Kyo came along me and my little strawberry haven't been alone, so let's go on another night time date" I smirked, making my little strawberry blush.**

**"s sure Ikuto, lets go" she stuttered, oh how I love it when she does that.**

**With that I lead her to the amusement park.**

**"Let's go on that ride" I smirked, pointing to the rollercoaster, I could see her face ahah "unless of course you're scared" **

**"n n no way, as if I would be scared" she said all cool and spicy.**

**We then went on the rollercoaster, and the whole time she was holding onto me scared.**

**"well, well, well look who's all cuddly today" I smirked**

**"s s so what if I want to hold you?" she asked, but slapped her hand to her mouth realising what she had said.**

**"Amu" I whispered as I moved my face closer to hers, ready to close the distance between us.**

**"I I I Lo" Amu started, when all of a sudden came...**

**A/N hope you liked the chapter, till next time...hahaha no don't worry I am joking**

**AMU'S**

**I was just about to confess, and were going to kiss, I think, when all of a sudden Kyo came.**

**"yo, what's up" Kyo greeted, totally ruining the moment, and he had Utau with him.**

**"Ikuto, I had dropped by Amu's place to say hi, when I saw Kyo, who is he?" she questioned "could he be Amu's boyfriend" she smirked.**

**IKUTO'S POV**

**What the fuck, is Kyo trying to break me and Amu up, well we aren't dating but ya know what I mean. I told him about my Utau, but luckily she got over her complex, she is now happy with Kukai. Kyo may be a cat, but he aint gonna mess with me and Amu. I am going to have to keep a better eye on him.**

**All of a sudden I got a text, it was from Utau**

**_Yo Ikuto, by the way Kyo had called me to the house, he said you wanted to talk to me. I should have known that he was lying, but oh well haha just so you know, I think that you have got competition. J goodbye IKUUUU_**

**"Ikuto, we need to talk, umm mother wants me to ask you something" Utau lied, we went over to the benches, and I explained everything to her about Kyo and why he came.**

**KYO'S POV**

**Hope Ikuto does not find out, he is a good mate and all, but I need Amu to love me. And besides it is not like they will stay together, when Yuki comes he might steal her, but still I won't lose at least not to Ikuto.**

**It looked like they were going to kiss, but he was probably teasing her. And besides my whole families happiness is more important than Ikuto.**

**"So Amu I was wondering do you want to hang out after school tomorrow?" I invited.**

**"oh yeah sure, we can all meet at the house" she smiled.**

**"all?" I asked.**

**"yeah, me, you and Ikuto ofcourse" she blushed.**

**It is going to be hard to win her from Ikuto, but not impossible, I shall succeed. **

**A/N I hope you liked the update, I know it was a bit boring I just need to set the scene a bit more, and talk about what Kyo is going through, if you guys update, I might even add another chapter tonight! Oh and yeah incase you are wondering, Yuki and Tohru will be coming soon, and Tohruis gonna be way OCC and heaps bitchy! Cant wait see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL**

**Amu's POV**

**"Ikuto, Kyo, where do you guys want to go?" I asked.**

**"Let's go to the park!" Kyo replied.**

**"where is Ikuto?" I wondered, he should be here but he is not hmm.**

**"oh he isn't feeling very well" Kyo said with a slightly evil smirk. "he is in the bathroom, chugging up (A/N I think it means vomiting hahaha)"**

**Kyo's POV**

**Mission accomplished, I poisoned Ikuto's drink so he should be having a bad case of diahrea and spewing right about now hahahaa!**

**"no, I am completely fine" I turned around to see Ikuto smirking at me, so damn I wont have Amu to myself, next time buddy next time.**

**We were about to leave when all of a sudden I felt something in my stomach, I ran from the room and went to the bathroom and started spewing. WHAT THE HECK, it was then I remembered that I ate from the red bowl, shit I got mixed up, Ikuto your going down.**

**"well I guess we should get going, and call it a date" Ikuto smirked shutting the door.**

**"shutup!" Amu screamed, I could tell that she was blushing.**

**"well desperate times, call for desperate measures, even if it means Yuki will win I do not give a crap" I whispered to myself getting out my phone. I wont loose to someone like Ikuto, and besides Yuki will probably fall for Amu and give me Tohru, either way I will get one of the girls hehe!**

**NEXT WEEK**

**Yuki's POV**

**"Come on Yuki, let's go pick up Kyo" Tohru, giggled, stupid cat!**

**We finally arrived at where he told us to meet him, it looked so familiar.**

**"Y Yuki?" I turned around to see, Amu, my first love, I know I have Tohru, but Amu was my first love! She ran up to me and hugged me.**

**"I missed you Yuki, I missed you so much" she wept, ah I now know why Kyo was here, but why did he tell me to come?**

**"Who is that?" a blue headed cosplay freak came up behind MY Amu.**

**"he is Yuki, my childhood friend" Amu blushed. "Since your here would you like to stay?"**

**"sure," I agreed, earning jealous stares from Kyo, blue kitty freak and Tohru.**

**Tohru's POV (shes gonna be sooo OOC (out of character LOL)**

**Omfg who is that fricken whore, I better teach her a lesson, wait doesn't Saaya stay around here, I can get help from her. And whats up with that cosplay neko dude?**

**"hey I am Ikuto" he greeted.**

**"So, Yuki wanna go see my parents" the strawberry bitch said dragging away MY Yuki.**

**"omg I do not like this one bit!, hey blue head freak, wanna team up and get our loves back?" I asked.**

**"hehe sure!" he agreed.**

**"can I help" Kyo asked.**

**"whatever," I said, not trusting that neko one bit, I could tell blue dude felt the same, its not that I don't trust Kyo, but he has tried to break me and Yuki up so...**

**But any of them will do, I just want the Sohma money ahahaahahha so! Although, no whore is stealing my bf!**

**Amu's POV**

**It is so great to see Yuki again!**

**"I need to go to the bathroom okay, I will be right back" I excused myself.**

**La la la, I hummed, when all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

**"I I Ikuto?" I asked**

**"ha, you wish bitch, YUKI IS MINE, MINE I TELL YOU MINE, AND SO IS KYO, I WANT MONEY AND SHIT and I aint gonna let a bitch like you take it from me, so I suggest you back off" she threatened**

**"Omg what the heck, I don't even like Yuki in that way, I am already in love with a certain cat" I whispered the last part hoping she wouldn't here it.**

**"oh no bitch you aint getting Kyo either, " she yelled.**

**"not" she cut me of with her shit, I meant Ikuto, I couldn't love Kyo or still like Yuki...could I. Who does Tohru think that she is, trying to get their money!**

**Tohru's POV**

**That bitch, I will steal Ikuto and that Tadagay from her, I have heard enough from Saaya to know about that whore!**

**Saaya's POV**

**Omg haha, I knew making up crap about Amu and telling Tohru would come in handy.**

**Haha cant believe she fell for that shit, that Amu steals every guy haah as if!**

**BACK AT AMU'S HOUSE**

**Ikuto's POV**

**"you still sign your name as a Sohma" Yuki smiled.**

**"yeah hehe, we did get married, darling" Amu laughed back.**

**"what, you have been cheating on me" I asked, wrapping my hands around Amu's waist smirking up at Yuki.**

**"oh no haha, when we were younger, before...THE ACCIDENT bum bum bum" Amu recalled.**

**"what accident Strawb" I asked**

**"none of your business, Blueberry" she smirked, poking her tongue out at me.**

**"but Amuuuuu" I whined.**

**"no means no, stupid blue cat" Yuki yelled.**

**"oh no you didn't" I yelled back.**

**He then came up to me and drop kicked, which I easily dodged.**

**"Yoru, Chara change" I smirked, then I kicked Yuki's ass!**

**"you go bro" Kyo yelled smirking**

**"whatever" I said coldly**

**"Yuki, are you alright darling?" Tohru asked.**

**"..." no reply**

**"are you okay?" Amu asked, him, she leaned over and gave him a hug,**

**Tohru then cracked! "how dare you touch my boyfriend how would you like it if I were to kiss yours"**

**"I don't have a boyfriend good luck with that" Amu replied bluntly.**

**"I will make your life hell" Tohru threatened.**

**"its already hell from seeing your face"**

**"whore"**

**"how am I a whore, I only like one guy"**

**"eyesore"**

**"why are you insulting yourself Tohru"**

**"well why did you fuck Saayas boyfriend?"**

**"Impossible"**

**"no its not"**

**"she doesn't have a boyfriend"**

**"what, so shes been lying, well you still took Yuki from me, and you are trying to steal all his money"**

**"na ah, honey thats you job, which your doing quite well" Amu smirked**

**"Tohru and Amu then started fighting, when all of a sudden, Tohru fell of the balcony, but Amu rescued her.**

**"Amu?" I asked, then I leaned over and gave her a kiss, with that her eyes fluttered open.**

**"what the hell you perve" she started when all of a sudden Tadagay walked in.**

**"I challenge thee to a duel for the fair maidens heart, I shall chop of thy dick" he said.**

**"hahah what the fuck you phsyco" Yuki laughed "you gay prince"**

**At the word prince Tadagay broke into a fit of giggles. All of a sudden Tohru woke up.**

**"what happened?" she asked**

**"what do you mean, what" I stopped when I say her hair piece glow "by any chance have you been to easter the company?"**

**"y yeah, but I don't remember what happened after that?" she said.**

**"ahh, I know what happened, remember when I became death rebel, thats what happened to Tohru, the fall must have made her back to normal" I sighed.**

**"That must have happened to Tadase," Amu sighed.**

**"oh, because all of a sudden I laid an egg, like a chicken, and is stressed out and then this weird Gozen dude took me and yeah?" she explained.**

**She then hugged Yuki. Wait she HUGGED YUKI.**

**"omfg guys Tohru HUGGED YUKI" I exclaimed like a maniac**

**"yeah so?" they asked**

**"SHE FUCKING HUGGED YUKI! WHAT ABOUT THE CURSE?" I asked them.**

**"omg yeah?, ill get Shugure to come over" Kyo said.**

**AN HOUR LATER**

**"Tohru, my precious flower, Yuki hasn't deflowered you yet has he" shigure sang.**

**"and I thought Ikuto was a perve" Amu sighed.**

**"ooh, who is this lovely lady, she could use a little filler in the bust department" Shigure started**

**"don't even think about it, what shame, you try to pick up a girl and then make uncalled for comments on her bust your fricken Pedo" I yelled**

**"like you can talk" Amu whispered hoping that I wouldn't hear.**

**"what was that my little strawberry Neko?" I asked.**

**"n n nothing?" she stuttered,**

**"annnyways why was the curse broken I didn't beat Yuki" Kyo asked.**

**"well, that Blue headed hottie beat him, so thats why" Shigure sang.**

**"What the actuall fuck!" Ikuto exclaimed angrily, simply disgusted, "so about the accident...i broke the family curse so you owe me at least that," Ikuto tried.**

**Amu and Yuki looked at eachother, "fine," they nodded in agreement.**

**"well, it is the reason why i can hug any member of the souma family," Amu started.**


End file.
